Legend of the Deep
by TheVampDiaries
Summary: 16 year old Evalyn and her family go to Scotland. Evalyn had no idea what she was instore for, neither did she know she was going to get the shock of her life and possibly the best thing thats ever happened to her. Nessie, the loch ness monster.


Authors Note: So, before I put this chapter up. There is no real cottage at Urquhart bay, I just needed a place for my characters to actually stay, you know? And there is no real bar called 'Nessie Inn'. Any stories about people seeing Nessie is not real, they are my made up stories. Yes, I do believe in Nessie and I believe that she is not harmful...she could have been here when the dinosaurs were around. You never know, but, I really dont think calling her a monster is the proper term. If you have any thoughts on Nessie, you can share them with me in message or on a review? I'd love to talk to you about her. Im having trouble deciding to do this in either third person or Evalyn's POV, so I decided to do it in third person. Sorry if its bad but, I did warn you.

Full Summary: Evalyn had no idea that a trip to Loch Ness would be the best thing that ever happened to her. Nor did she think that meeting the infamous Nessie was going to twist her life. But, the other day she didn't believe in ghosts either, guess nothing is impossible. Guess being on a cottage in Scotland can really change a persons life, especially a bond that grows deeper than anything in this lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own my characters, stories and the bar, cottage and cave. But I do not own Scotland or Nessie.

Prolouge: Scotland

My family and I boarded the Ferry to Scotland, we were staying in a cottage near Urguhart Bay. My mother, Lisa, thought it would be a good idea to get away from home and take a nice vacation. My brother, Matt, suggested we go to Scotland because of the Sea Monster, Nessie. I honestly didn't care for this, I didn't care for the rumours of Nessie. How could a monster be real? Where would she be hiding? 1000 ft in the water? Of course, people have probably only gone as far down as 800 and not dared to cross path with any other living creature that could tear you to shreds.

That's not what Matt thought though, he was all about the myths. Last year he had insisted we go to North America, we searched the forests clean. After about an hour of searching and yelling, we ran into a bear. Matt had jumped up and down with joy, saying that it was Bigfoot and even if it wasn't, it could be his brother. I told him if he didn't shut up that I'd feed him to the bear. That sent him running back to the hotel.

So, somehow he had gotten our parents to agree to go to Scotland. We weren't rich or anything, but my father use to be in the army and they still pay him every week and my mother works as a tax collector which really gets in some money. Which can come in handy for times like this, one of Matt's impromtu trips. Also can come in handy for me buying a gun and shooting my brother to death, which doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

I guess I shouldn't be so rude, I was like my brother at one stage and believed greatly in Nessie. I would stay up reading books about her, watching movies and videos online about the beautiful sea creature. I had gotten Nessie toys, Nessie figurines and Nessie everything that I could get my hands on and use the puppy dog face on my parents. I believed that there was a creature down in Loch Ness just wanting to be left alone in peace. But that was also when I believed in Santa claus and the Easter bunny.

My father, Samuel, was the one who showed me all about these myths. He works now at the college, studying in folklore and he came across these many legends that he told me about. He wants Matt and I to go into folklore in college too. But, how can I when I just dont believe anymore? If you asked me three years ago I would have jumped at the chance in a heart beat. But now? I see myself as a writer, thats all I want to be.

On the ferry, my little brother Matt was looking at the ocean. I walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was peering over the edge, looking at every rock or anything big that floated by. He was really milking this. He turned to me with a big smile, his icy blue eyes stared at me in anticipation, his black hair falling into his eyes. "Im so excited." He said and turned back to the water.

"Matt, we aren't even in Scotland yet. Nessie wont be here." I told him. The look on his face told me I was being rude and annoying. I wanted to take back what I said, but I just couldn't. Why should I feel guilty? I was telling the truth, there is no Nessie when we aren't even at her lake...theres no Nessie period!

His accusing eyes weren't helping though. "Why are you so skeptical? Why can you be a good sister and just tell me that shes real!" Matt whined, now I have to admit...hes always whiny but this was just over the top. He stamped his foot, his face set into a pout and he looked away from me.

"Who do you think told you about this stuff, Matt? I was just like you," he scoffed. "but when you were born, all I could think about was 'Protect Matt.' and 'Dont let anything happen to Matt.' I was the one who sat you down in bed and would read you stories about Bigfoot, Bermuda Triangle and Nessie. I was the one who gave you all those toys, all those books and movies! Do not accuse me of being skeptical, if Nessie were real...dont you think that after all these years someone would have found her?"

Matt turned back to me with a smirk. "Not if someone didn't look deep enough. The furthest they have gone is...what? 800 ft? Shouldn't you cross those waters and go deeper. And what are all those pictures? Hoax's? Then who started the whole mystery? Dont ruin my fun here, Evie. I wont have it." Evie. He said my nickname. Whenever he called me Evie, I'd always melt and do whatever he wanted. When he was two years old, he couldn't say 'Evalyn' so he said 'Evie' and I had always thought that was my most amazing moment of my life. That my two year old brother already had a nickname for me when he couldn't even say 'Pie'.

"Matt..." I trailed off, how could I be so mean? He's just 10, hes still a kid and im ruining his dream. "Im sorry." He turned to me with a half smile. "How about I make it up to you? When we get to Scotland, we'll go to the bar and Ill buy you icecream. How's that?" I smiled at him.

His face lit up, I could see his eyes brighten. "Okay! And...can I get a milkshake?"

I laughed. "Of course." I ruffled his hair and looked out the ocean with him. This trip wouldn't be so bad I guess, just have to make sure Matt doesn't do something stupid like go scuba diving and go 1000 ft down and looking for caves and a giant sea monster that could bite him in half. Oh, fun! Ugh, I so dont want to do this.

"Evalyn, Matthew! There you are!" My mother said with relief and came up to us, putting a hand on both of our backs. "We are an hour away, there is a movie playing if you want to go watch it?" She smiled warmly at us and I felt the urge to hug her and ask her if we could go home, I really didn't want to look out for Matt and make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

"What movie is it?" Matt asked.

"The Little Mermaid."

Matt gagged. "Pass." He looked back out at the ocean, his black jean jacket rustling in the wind.

I sighed and went inside to sit down on one of the dirty blue seats. I leaned back and rested my head against the window. Instead of watching the movie, I was looking out at the water. Was my childhood monster real? Was my Nessie out there? I doubted it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the water. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with a small smile.

My dream was not as normal as my others. This time, I was sitting on the dock at Loch Ness Lake with my feet over the edge. Something nudged my legs and I laughed. "Hey, Nessie! You're here early, I didn't expect you for another hour."

And there she was. Nessie's head came out of the water and she nuzzled my legs adoringly. She let out a small little cry of happiness and I laughed with her. If this was happening in real life, I would have freaked out. I would not be laughing and petting her head, but that's what I was doing. I was petting her head and reaching out. Nessie moved so I was facing her side, she moved more out of the water so I could see her back. I hopped on, sliding down her long neck and sitting with my arms and legs wrapped around her neck. "To the cave, then?"

She dived underwater with a joyous cry and swam as fast as she could, going deeper and deeper.

Then I woke up.

I gasped for breath, as if I really were drowning and couldn't breathe. My mother who had come to sit next to me, looked at me in confusion and worry. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Yeah." I said uncertainly and looked out at the water. Did that dream mean something or was I just having a crazy nightmare that meant nothing? The latter was not winning and I wanted to panic, but seeing that having a panic attack infront of all these people would be the worse thing to do...I stayed quiet and watched Scotland come into view. I was officially in Loch Ness Lake. And I had the strangest feeling as if I belonged here.

Authors Note: I have to admit, it's a pretty long prolouge, huh? Well, Chapter 1 is next. You dont have to review for the prolouge, it was pretty on the downside. Even for me. Next Chapter will be better, I promise. Graciee. 


End file.
